Advanced driver assistance systems developed to assist steering are being extended from a lane keeping assist system (LKAS) to a highway driving assist system (HDAS) that allows a vehicle to steer autonomously under limited circumstances without driver intervention. It is essential to generate a driving path to control a vehicle more stably. In general, lane marking information is commonly used to generate a path for safe driving within a lane.
A conventional technology for generating a driving path of a vehicle detects lane marking information using an imaging device. However, when the reliability of lane marking information is degraded or the detection thereof is no possible due to limitations (backlight, brightness variation, and the like) of the imaging device, road environment (worn and faded lane markings, reflection of light by lane markings, and the like), and driving environment (lane markings hidden by vehicles ahead, low speed driving, and the like), the driving path may not be generated, and thus LKAS, HDAS, and the like may not operate.
As a result, according to the conventional technology, unreliable lane marking information may be detected or the detection of lane marking information may fail, resulting in failures to operate LKAS, HDAS, and the like. Such frequent failures to operate LKAS, HDAS and the like may reduce consumer preference for vehicles, leading to a drop in consumer confidence.